Angst - Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil
by Like-Young-Volcanoes
Summary: An argument between Dan and Phil leaves Phil fuming and more angry than he's ever been, so even Dan is scared. NOT PHAN.


_**An argument between Dan and Phil leaves Phil fuming and more angry than he's ever been, so even Dan is scared. NOT PHAN.**_

_**I unfortunately don't own Dan or Phil**_

_**How would you own a person? Unless you're their parent...**_

Phil was sat on the sofa, mindlessly watching the tv. His usual smile wasn't present today. Him and Dan had been arguing a lot lately over the smallest things. They didn't normally argue, but due to them both being incredibly busy with the Radio Show planning, YouTube and lots of other things, they had been stuck in the apartment for weeks. Normally if this happened they would be fine with it, but when you had gone through hours of editing, only to stop to eat and sleep you tended to have a very short temper. Phil was lucky to have a break but he wasn't particularly motivated to step outside seeing as it was raining. A sudden vibration beside him startled him out of his daze. He picked up the phone which had been perched on the side of the sofa and unlocked it. It was a message from Pj that read:

_'That's fine, I understand if you're busy editing :P_ x'

What was he talking about? Wait, this was Dan's phone! Through his tiredness he hadn't even realised when picking it up. Dan suddenly entered the room before spotting him. This wasn't going to go down well.

"Phil have you seen my...What the fuck Phil?" He stormed over and snatched the phone out of his hands. "Why would you do that? Hwy would you read my messages, they're private!"

"I didn't realise it was your phone-" Phil stammered out until he was interrupted.

"Oh bullshit Phil. Ugh, you keep doing these stupid little things that are just getting on my nerves!" Phil felt annoyance bite at him.

"What, and you don't think you're annoying too?"

"No, because I'm always the one stopping YOU from being annoying!"

"Oh shut up Dan, that's rubbish and you know it! You've done nothing but annoy me all week! What with your irritable manner, your stupid singing when I'm trying to concentrate and the fact that you think everything's a joke!"

"I do NOT thing thta everything's a joke! I'm more mature than you Philip! You carry around that supid lion all of the time like a pathetic 6 year olf. Grow the fuck up!"

"I need to grow up? I'm older than you Daniel!"

"But you don't act like it. Yo act more like a child than a fucking child itself! That's probably why not as many people watch your videos." Dan retorted angrily. His words hit Phil in the stomach like a knife. Anger bubbled up in his stomach. This was getting personal now.

"Wahts did you say?" Phil asked, his voice deadly silent in anger. If Dan hadn't been so wound up, he would probably have cowered away in fear. Phil had never been this angry before.

"I have nearly 2 million subscribers, and you can't even get to a million. What does that say about your videos? Obviously I have better content."

"YOU haev better content? Don't make me laugh. It takes you three weeks to upload a bloody video and when you do you make it seem like such a massive deal and it's the most important thing in the world! 'Watch my video, it's soooo great!'" Phil put on a mocking voice. "Oh please. People only watch your videos because they think you're good looking."

"Then why the fuck do they watch yours?" Phil had had enough and jumped up to face Dan. He was so angry with Dan that he could have punched him repeatedly in the face.

"JUST FUCK OFF DAN, GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS APARTMENT!" The fact that Phil had sworn to his face jolted Dan out of his anger immediately. This had been their worst argument by far. Normally it would would only last a couple of minutes, ending up in one of theem, usually Dan, storming out of the room until the other, usually Phil, came to apologise. NEVER had Phil been angry enough to shout in his face and it scared him.

"P...Phil...I...I'm sorry, ok?"

"NO DAN I'VE HAD FUCKING ENOUGH JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Phil literally yelled into his face, making Dan cower away.

"Phil calm down, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, honestly." Phil's face contorted into a look of despair as he dropped onto the sofa, bringing his knees up to him face and burying his face in them. He let out a quiet sob, indicating that he was crying, which broke Dan's heart. He had caused this by starting a silly argument. He had made his best friend cry. He sat down beside Phil and hugged him sideways, rubbing his arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry..." He cried out quietly, his voice full of regret.

"No Phil. I'M sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad over such a tiny thing, and what I said was out of order. I'm sorry Phil. I really, really am."

"We've never argued that badly before. I'm just scared that it'll go to far and I'll lose my best friend for good." Dan turned Phil so he was looking at his face.

"Phil that is never going to happen. You know why? Because best friends never give up, no matter how much they fight. We're always going to be side by side fighting the world together like some really lame superheroes." Phil chuckled at his choice of words.

"Best friends forever, even though that makes us sound like 10 year old girls." Dan grinned.

"Best friends forever."

_**Thanks for reading :) comments would be much appreciated and they help :)**_


End file.
